Who Are You?
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: Kecelakaan yang membuat Kise amnesia ringan dan bagaimana upaya yang akan Aomine lakukan untuk membantu Kise mengingat semua yang pernah Kise alami...?
1. Chapter 1

Author: TanakaIchira

Rate: T

Genre: Tragedy and Romance.

Pairing: Aomine. D x Kise. R.

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s), shounen ai, OOC, alur tidak beraturan, tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang tepat.**

 **Maaf kalau cerita tidak bagus atau rasa romance nya kurang terasa dan maaf kalau para reader tidak merasa kasihan dengan Aomine atau tregedi nya kurang terasa. Saya sangat minta maaf!**

 **Dan.. Ini request Epil-nii-chan semoga dia suka ya..**

 **Minna! Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Who are you?

Chapter 1

AoKi..

Dipagi hari yang tenang bagi pemuda bersurai _drak blue_ menarik kembali selimutnya sampai dibatas leher tapi suara yang sangat keras mungkin sudah bisa menghancurkan kaca jendela yang ada dikamar sang _drak blue_ membuat pemuda itu ingin membunuh orang yang berani mengganggu dirinya yang masih ingin bobo ganteng #plakk.

"Daikicchi! Ayo bangun ssu!" Ucap pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang sudah berhasil memasuki kamar sang _drak blue._

"Kau berisik Ryouta!" Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Daiki atau -lebih dikenal dengan Ahomine Daiki eh? Maksud saya Aomine Daiki-.

"Ayo bangun ssu!" Balas pemuda yang dipanggil Ryouta atau -lebih dikenal dengan Kise Ryouta karena sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidup Aomine marganya berganti menjadi Aomine Ryouta-

Dengan sangat terpaksa Aomine pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih dengan pakaian tidurnya

-.-.-

Setelah mandi ia pun memakai pakaian kerjanya lengkap dengan borgol yang ia simpan disaku celana berwarna hitam dan topi polisi yang harus ia kenakan saat bertugas nanti.

"Daikicchi! Sarapannya sudah siap loh.. ayo turun kebawah!" Teriak Kise dari lantai bawah mungkin lebih tepatnya diruang makan.

"Iya! Aku akan segera kesana" Balas Aomine.

Aomine pun berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menemui sang istri #cieeee... nya Kise yang sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Baru saja dia menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu yang memisahkan ruang santai dengan ruang makan sebuah pelukan dari belakang sudah menyambutnya, rasa hangat dan wangi sabun yang sangat Aomine kenal itu menyambutnya di pagi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Daikicchi.. hari ini sarapannya sup tofu" Sebuah suara lembut keluar dari bibir mungil Kise.

"Oh.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Aomine tapi tanpa Kise sadari sebuah senyuman senang terlukis di paras Aomine.

"Eh..? Hanya itu jawabanmu Daikicchi!" Rengek Kise sambil sedikit mengayunkan tubuh Aomine yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Iya.. Hanya itu" Jawab Aomine singkat, ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat ia melihat wajah kesal Kise yang imut menurutnya.

"Ya sudahlah.. ayo kita sarapan" Ajak Aomine sambil menepuk singkat kepala Kise dan berjalan mendahului Kise menuju ruang makan.

-.-.-

Mereka pun memakan sup tofu buatan Kise, hening menyelimuti keduanya sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara yaitu Kise.

"Daikicchi.." Panggil Kise.

"Hmm..?" Gumam Aomine.

"Gimana sup tofunya?" Tanya Kise.

"Enak dan ini membuat aku mengingat Akashi.." Jawab Aomine.

"E-Eh? Akashicchi..?" Balas Kise.

"Dia suka sup tofu kan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Iya.. Eh?! Akashicchi suka sup tofu ssu!" Seru Kise.

Aomine langsung menutup kedua telinga dengan dua tangannya kalau tidak gendang telinga Aomine pecah seketika.

"Kau berisik Ryouta!" Ucap Aomine dengan nada suara yang terlihat marah.

"Maaf Daikicchi.." Balas Kise sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Aomine mendekati Kise lalu ia mengepuk pelan pujuk kepala Kise sambil tersenyum. Kise menikmati tepukan itu lalu ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan.

"Daikicchi.. Kau harus berangkat kerja kan sekarang?" Tanya Kise.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku pergi dulu ya" Jawab Aomine.

Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, Aomine mengecup singkat kening dan bibir Kise.

"Aku harus berangkat juga kalau tidak manegerku akan marah" Ucap Kise.

-.-.-

Saat Aomine bertugas ada perasaan tidak enak muncul dan ia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kise, ia tahu sekarang Kise dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan karena ia sempat melihat mobil berwarna _golden_ dengan garis _drak blue_ milik Kise.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apapun terhadap Ryouta ataupun diriku" Gumam Aomine pelan.

Kise mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang saat di daerah Tokyo bagian utara terjadi hujan deras dengan sangat terpaksa Kise pun menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, dia mengendus kesal karena hujan yang menghalangi penglihatannya terlalu banyak butir-butir bening yang turun dari langit lalu membasahi mobil berwarna _golden_ bergaris _drak blue_ milik seorang pilot dan model itu membuat Kise susah melihat jalan sampai sebuah kilatan membutakan mata Kise seketika. Pada akhirnya Kise menabrak bus yang melintas dihadannya.

Kise tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka berdarah dibagian kepala sedangkan supir dan penumpang bus tersebut hanya luka ringan.

Beberapa orang menghampiri tempat kejadian itu, salah satu di antara kerumunan orang itu menghubugi kantor polisi yang ada didaerah tersebut. Untungnya Aomine yang sedangkan bertugas jadi dia yang disuruh atasannya ke tempat kejadian tabrakan itu.

Aomine pun langsung melaju ke tempat kejadian, ia berharap kalau korbannya bukan Kise tapi orang lain tapi sayang sekali saat Aomine tiba ditempat. Matanya membola seketika saat ia melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai terbaring dijalan tidak berdaya dengan darah yang masih mengalir dibagian kepala dan beberapa pecahan kaca menancap di sekitar lengan, tubuh, dan kaki.

"Ryota! Siapapun panggilkan ambulance sekarang!" Perintah Aomine.

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang lalu mereka para orang yang bertugas langsung mengangkut Kise dan korban yang lainnya.

Aomine meminta izin kepada atasannya untuk ikut dengan Kise kerumah sakit karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"Ucap Aomine saat ia mendapatkan izin dari atasannya.

Aomine menunggu bawahannya untuk menggantikannya bertugas meminta rincian kejadian, setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya bawahan Aomine datang dan Aomine pun langsung melaju ke arah rumah sakit dimana Kise dirawat.

"Jadi ini perasaan yang aku rasakan sedari tadi.. tapi kenapa harus Ryouta yang harus menjadi korbannya?! Sial!" Ucap Aomine dalam hati.

-.-.-

Aomine pun sampai didepan rumah sakit yang merawat Kise, ia pun langsung berlari menuju meja _resepsions_ lalu ia menanyakan pasien bernama Aomine Ryouta. Setelah mengetahui dimana Kise, ia pun berlari kearah ruangan operasi tidak lupa mengucapka terima kasih kepada suster yang ada di meja _resepsions._

"Semoga tidak terjadi apapun dengan kondisi tubuhmu Ryouta.." Batin Aomine.

Baru saja Aomine tiba didepan ruang operasi, seorang dokter menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Aomine pun mendekati sang dokter.

"Apa anda keluarga Aomine-san?" Tanya dokter.

"Iya.. saya suaminya jadi bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" Balas Aomine.

"Ini mengenai keadaan Aomine-san.." Ucap sang dokter sambil menghela nafas.

"Ryouta.. ada apa dengannya dok?" Tanya Aomine.

"Karena benturan keras dibagian kepala.. Aomine-san mengalami amnesia ringan" Jawab dokter

Seketika itu Aomine membeku, ia tidak percaya kalau orang yang ia cintai akan mengalami amnesia ringan walaupun itu ringan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuat Aomine tenang, ada kemungkinan Kise lupa dengannya orang yang dia cintai dari SMA dulu sampai sekarang.

"Aomine-san akan dirawat inap disini sampai keadaannya membaik, saya mohon bantuannya.." Ucap dokter lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Aomine yang masih membeku ditempat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author: Yosh! Chapter 1 finish! Ngetik tengah malam karena baru dapat ide malam-malam begini dan postingnya pagi hari.

Kise: Authorcchi! Kenapa aku sama Aominecchi menikah ssu?!

Author: karena aku sayang kamu, Kise-kun *mengedipkan satu mata*.

Aomine: Author alay tapi tetap lanjutkan fanfic ini.

Kise: Authocchi mah gitu orangnya.

Aomine: Woy! Kise kenapa lu lanjutkan hah?!

Kise: Eh?! Terserah aku dong ssu!

Author: haduhhhh mereka berdua itu tidak bisa akur ya..

Author: ditutup aja deh..

All: minna-san/cchi reviewnya onegai..

Matta ne minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: TanakaIchira

Rate: T

Genre: Tragedy and Romance.

Pairing: Aomine. D x Kise. R.

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s), shounen ai, OOC, alur tidak beraturan mungkin terlalu cepat, tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang tepat.**

 **Maaf kalau cerita tidak bagus atau rasa romance nya kurang terasa dan maaf kalau para reader tidak merasa kasihan dengan Aomine atau tregedi nya kurang terasa. Saya sangat minta maaf!**

 **Dan.. Ini request Epil-nii-chan semoga dia suka ya..**

 **Minna! Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Who are you?

Chapter 2

AoKi

Kise pun pindah ke kamar tersendiri atas permintaan Aomine sendiri, ia berdiri didepan kamar 57 dengan raut wajah khawatir tapi raut wajah khawatir itu berhasil ditutupi oleh raut wajah datar.

"Kuharap kau sudah sadar.. Ryouta," Gumamnya.

Ia membuka pintu geser berwarna putih bersih lalu ia mendekati kasur yang ada didekat jendela.

"Eh? Kamu siapa?," Tanya pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan raut wajah takut dan bingung.

Aomine membolakan matanya karena tidak percaya kalau orang yang ia cintai melupakannya karna kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu.

"Aomine Daiki," Kata Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ano.. apa kau tahu siapa aku,?" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?! Ah.. kau Kise Ryouta tapi karna kau sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku jadi nama mu Aomine Ryouta...," Jelas Aomine sambil duduk di kursi dekat kasur Kise.

"Begitu ya.. eh?! Pendamping hidupmu?! Kau pasti bercandakan? Kita baru saja bertemu, mana mungkin aku dan kau sudah menikah," Ucapnya syok sambil memandang Aomine lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak bohong Ryouta.." Jawab Aomine.

"Lalu apa buktimu?" Tanya Kise yang masih tidak percaya.

Aomine menghela nafas, ia tahu ini akan terjadi jadi ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Ini," Jawab Aomine sambil memperlihatkan surat dan beberapa foto saat mereka berdua menikah beberapa tahun lalu.

Kise mengambil surat dan foto yang disodorkan Aomine kepadanya seketika itu ia membolakan matanya karna tidak percaya kalau orang yang duduk disebelah kasurnya itu adalah orang yang ia cintai dari sma sampai sekarang.

"Ini bohong! Ini semua bohong!" Teriak Kise.

"Oy! Ryouta kendalikan dirimu" Aomine berusaha menenangkan Kise yang masih terlihat syok.

Seketika itu bayangan Aomine terpintas dipikirannya, beberapa suara berat milik Aomine terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

"Daiki _cchi_...?" Kise memanggil Aomine dengan nada suara lemah.

"Eh? Ryouta kau ingat aku? Tanya Aomine saat Kise memanggil namanya.

"Sepertinya" Jawab Kise sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berbalut perban.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Ryouta" Balas Aomine sambil memegangi punggung Kise.

Kise masih memegangi kepalanya sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri, Aomine langsung menidurkan Kise lalu ia memanggil dokter yang menangani Kise.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **Percakapan Author dan AoKi dan curhatan Author!**

Author syok saat melihat hasil UN beberapa minggu lalu, ia terdiam sambil menunggu _kareshi-_ nya membalas pesannya untuk menyemangatinya.. tapi sang _kareshi_ tidak membalas apapun.

Ok! Author sepertinya lagi bersedih hati atau apalah saat melihat hasil UN yang benar-benar bikin _kokoro_ ini sakit.

Kise : Author _cchi_ kenapa _ssu_?

Author tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, ia malah menonton Blood C lalu tertawa seperti orang gila dan mavok(?).

Kise : Author _cchi_! Sadar _ssu_!

Aomine : Sudahlah Kise, kita biarkan saja Author kamvret itu ber-galon(?) ria.

Kise : Hah? Galon _ssu_? Kalau galon ada banyak dirumahku _ssu._

Urat kekesalan Aomine pun muncul, ia pun langsung memukul kepala Kise dengan tiang bendera, ternyata Aomine salah satu keturunan Shizuo.

Author : Kalian **berisik**! *aura gelap*

Kise : Author _cchi_? Kenapa _ssu_?

Author : Lalalalala~~~ sakitnya tuh disini *tunjuk dada*

Aomine : Author mulai mavok(?) lagi

Author : Sakitnya tuh disini~ didalam _kokoro_ ku~ *nyanyi sambil nepuk-nepuk dada*

Kise : Sakitnya tuh disini~ didalam bokong ku~ *ikut nyanyi juga sambil nepuk-nepuk bokong*

Aomine langsung menendang bokong Kise, ternyata ia muridnya Kasamatsu- _senpai._

Kise : _Hidoi ssu!_

Aomine : _Urusai!_

Author : Baiklah.. kita balas ripiu-ripiu _readers_ dulu

* * *

 **Sensi jawab ripiu-ripiu!**

Raina94 : Lope Lope Aoki ssu!.

Ini sudah dilanjutin, silahkan dibaca dan author tunggu ripiu nya lagi.

Ni-chan XD : Iya.. _Ganbatte_ ne _Aho_ mine!.

 _Arigatou!_ Ini lanjutannya sudah ada, silahkan dibaca dan author tunggu ripiu nya lagi.

minetsune09 : Eh?! Padahal banyak yang buat fanfic AoKi lho..

Ini sudah dilanjutkan.. dan maaf kalau banyak typonya dan alurnya kecepatan *sujud dihadapan _readers_ satu ini*, silahkan dibaca dan author tunggu ripiu nya lagi.

IzumiTetsuya : _Omdetou ssu!._

Maaf kalau banyak typo nya, typo nya ada segudang *sujud dihadapan Izumi*, dan ini sudah dilanjutkan, silahkan dibaca dan author tunggu ripiu nya lagi.

* * *

Author : Yosh! Sudah dijawab semua...

Kise : Kita tutup saja ya..

Author : Tunggu dulu! Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya karena ide yang gak datang-datang

Aomine : Udah?

Author : *angguk kepala*

All : Matta ne _minna-san(cchi)_

 _M_ _inna_! Tolong ripiu nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Ichira balik nih! Setelah hampir 1 tahun hiatus dan sibuk ujian semester sekarang!

Akhirnya Ichi kembali berkarya di !

Ichi datang dengan chapter baru dari fanfic "Who are you?"!

Silahkan dibaca dengan santai dan ceria ya!

Douzo minna!

* * *

Author : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy and romance

Pairing : Aomine. D x Kise. R

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s), sho-ai, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, tanda baca tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Maaf kalau romancenya kurang terasa dan maaf kalau para** _ **readers**_ **tidak merasa kasihan pada Aomine atau tragedynya kurang terasa. Ichi sangat minta maaf!**

 **Dan... ini** _ **request**_ **Mike-nii-chan semoga fanfic ini bisa mengobati rasa sedihya karena tidak ada** _ **fanbook**_ **AoKi ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

Who are you?

Chapter 3

AoKi!

Dokter yang menangani Kise langsung mengecek hidung dan dada sang pasien, memastikan kalau pasien masih hidup lalu ia menghela nafas dan memandang tajam kearah Aomine yang ada dibelakangnya. "Ini salahku, dokter" Aomine menundukkan kepalanya "Seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya untuk mengingatku tapi.. aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu" Aomine berusaha menahan emosinya saat ini tetapi emosi itu terlalu besar sampai dia memukul dinding putih disebelahnya. "Sial..aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berniat buruk pada Ryouta"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Aomine-san"

"Mana bisa aku menenangkan diri kalau seperti ini, dokter!" Tanpa sadar Aomine mendorong tubuh sang dokter sampai pundak rapuh dokter itu membentur dinding. Dokter itu meringis kesakitan karna Aomine membenturkan pundaknya terlalu keras. _"sorotan mata Aomine-san saat ini seperti hewan buas yang siap memakan saya saat ini juga"_ dokter itu menepuk pundak Aomine untuk menenangkannya.

Aomine duduk dihadapan dokter yang berumur hampir 40 tahun itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata sang dokter, terlalu merasa bersalah dengan dokter yang ada dihadapannya karena sudah membahayakan hidup sang dokter.

"Aomine-san, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Horinami Akishita desu"

"Saya dapat tugas untuk merawat pasien bernama Aomine Ryouta walaupun umur saya sudah hampir kepala empat tetapi tubuhku masih cukup kuat untuk berkerja"

"Seharusnya Horinami-sensei menikmati masa tua dirumah, saya sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah saya lakukan, sensei"

"Hounto ni gomennasai" Aomine membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Horinami.

Horinami menepuk pucuk kepala Aomine, seperti memberi code untuk tidak membungkuk seperti itu. Aomine langsung menegapkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandang tidak percaya kearah Horinami, yang ia lihat sekarang Horinami memandangnya dengan lembut seperti seorang kakek memandang sang cucu yang sudah besar, sangat lembut sampai Aomine ingin menangis dipelukan Horinami.

"Keadaan Aomine Ryouta-san saat ini stabil tetapi ada sedikit guncangan saat ia mengingat sesuatu, sebaiknya Aomine-san jangan memaksanya mengingat hal-hal karena kalau itu kau lakukan Aomine Ryouta-san bisa stress, apa kau mengerti? Aomine-san"

"Aku mengerti sensei"

Hironami pun pamit keluar ruangan tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu ia sempat memanggil Aomine dan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat Aomine kembali bersemangat menjalani hidup walaupun ia harus memulainya dari awal lagi. "Ha'i aku mengerti" setelah Hironami meninggalkan ruangan Aomine terus tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kise. "Semoga kau bisa cepat bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan semua hal yang sudah kau lupakan, Ryouta"

#Skip

Pagi cerah, kicauan burung merdu, menyambut Kise yang sudah sadar dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ia memandang langit biru cerah yang sangat bersih dari awan hitam tetapi raut wajah Kise tidak menandakan kalau dia sedang bahagia tetapi ada kesedihan yang tampak diwajahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah Kise bangun, Aomine pun bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat hilang. Ia menerjapkan matanya berusaha membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kornea matanya. "Kau sudah bangun Aomine-kun dayo ne.." Kise tersenyum melihat Aomine yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak.

"Ryouta.. kau sudah sadar?!" Aomine membolakan matanya lalu ia mencengkram kedua pundak Kise dengan kuat sampai Kise meringis kesakitan dan meminta untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. "Gomen Ryouta, aku terlalu senang sampai membuatmu kesakitan" Aomine mengusap tekuk belakangnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Tanpa sadar rona merah menghiasi dua pipi Kise, ia berusaha menutupi rona merah itu.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan Aomine-kun ssu..?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenaknya tanpa sadar.

* * *

 **#Obrolan Author dengan AoKi!**

Author : Yosh! Sudah selesai! Senang rasanya bisa lanjutkan ini fanfic ya Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.

Kise : Huwwwweeeee! Aku kangen kamu, authorcchi ssu! *peluk erat*

Author : Lepaskan aku Kise-kun! Sesak!

Aomine : Lepaskan dia Kise!

Kise : Gomen gomen.

Author : Aku kira, aku akan mati.

Kise : Gomennnnnn ssssssuuuuu!

Author : Yosh! Ichi sangat menunggu ripiu dari kalian ya!

All : Matta ne!


End file.
